The light emitting diode (LED), as a light emitting device with low power consumption and high brightness, is applied in various apparatuses such as illumination, decoration, signaling apparatuses more and more widely. It is very crucial to control a current of the LED due to its high heat productivity. In order to ensure the LED to work stably, a complex feedback control loop circuit is typically used. However, such control circuit has a high cost, but single function of controlling current. It is desired to provide a cheap, multi-functional and reliable LED control circuit.